


Window Shopping for the House

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [16]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Window Shopping for the House

Will and Sonny strolled through Horton Town Square, each of them with a cone of ice cream in their hands. Suddenly, Will stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face a window of one of the stores. Sonny stopped and moved to stand next to him.

"We should start looking for stuff," Will said. "The baby will be born soon and we got rid of Arianna’s crib."

"Plus, since we have a real house now, we can make an actual nursery this time. Not just a little corner of Gabi’s room," Sonny added.

Will smiled and nodded as he bit into the cone in his hands. “We need to decide on a color for the room. I was thinking maybe a mint green for the walls and white furniture?” He looked expectantly at Sonny.

“‘erfect,” Sonny responded around a mouthful of ice cream and waffle cone.

Will chuckled. “What about for Ari? She’s going to want a say in what color her room is.”

"I’m gonna take a wild guess and say pink with some sort of purple and blue bed set." Sonny grinned and finished his ice cream. 

Will smirked. “A hundred bucks you’re absolutely right.”

They were quiet for a minute while they peered into the furniture store through the glass. Then Sonny exclaimed, “We should get Ari a swing set!”

Will blinked and widened his eyes. 

"Remember when you were struggling with who you were and you kept saying you didn’t want to be gay because you didn’t want to give up the dream of a white picket fence and a big backyard? And how I said I had felt the same when I was struggling too? Well, now we have a real house on the outskirts of the city. We’ve got a fence and a backyard. Let’s get a swingset. Ari’s five. She’ll love it. And she’ll love pushing the baby on it when he gets older." He was grinning with excitement and his breath was coming faster. "This is our chance. We can have the dream we both feared we’d never have. Let’s get a swing set." He stared wide-eyed at Will, his brown eyes sparkling with glee.

Will gazed at Sonny, his mouth open in awe. Then his face split into a grin so wide his eyes became slits. “Yes! Let’s get a swing set. It’s perfect. Ari will love it. We can surprise her for her birthday!”

Sonny nodded fervently. “I know exactly where we can get one.” He grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him to a different furniture store on the other side of the square.


End file.
